


Weak 3: Jealousy

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, LoLu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny start to a oneshot I began years back (practically when I had just started watching Fairy Tail) and Lolu was still my otp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak 3: Jealousy

“Lucy, you are smokin as usual.”

 Lucy rolled her eyes at Loki’s comment. “As if.”

“Now, I don’t believe that you don’t know how beautiful you are. I can tell you spend a lot of time focusing on these looks.”

“Okay, okay. Yeah I spend time trying to look pretty but that doesn’t mean I want you to point it out every time.” The comment came out a bit harsher than she meant it to.

“Woah, calm down.” He raised his arms defensively. “It was a compliment.

“I know what you do, Loki. You are a playboy, that’s what you are, and I’m not looking for men right now. I am perfectly fine being single, thank you very much.” Loki looked a little sad, but he backed up.

“Okay, well I’ll talk to you later then?”

“Uh, huh.”

 

A few days later Lucy was sitting with Cana drinking tea.

“Playboy’s here.”

“That so.” Lucy barely looked over.

“Oh, and he’s already playing around.”

“Good for him.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, why should I care if he’s playing with girls? It’s not like we’re dating or anything.”

“And If I told you he was totally making out with Mirajane?”

“What?” Lucy spun around as fast as she could in time to see him surrounded by a group of girls but in no way making out. “What the hell, Cana? He is not making out with Mirajane”

Cana burst out laughing. “I knew you liked him.”

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t like me. Or more correctly, he likes all women equally.”

“Ha, as if. He definitely likes you the best.”

“And how do you know that?”

“He is always giving you side looks, he pledged to be your Celestial Spirit, and he hits on you the most.“

“He hasn’t paid any attention to me these last few days.”

“Isn’t that because you told him to leave you alone? Of course, you could test him.”

“Test him?”

“Yeah, why don’t you try to make him jealous? Go flirt with Natsu or Gray. Actually maybe you should stay away from Gray, Juvia would probably kill you”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll do that.”


End file.
